The Whammys meet Survivors
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: The Whammy's are taken to the world of Survivors by a machine and now they need to get back but they can't just boot up the machine to do so. Now stuck in another world until they get what they need to get home they need to survive in this unfamiliar world. Rated M for safety. Hard T light M maybe. Warning: hint of yaoi, gore and please read the AN at the beginning of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

AN:

This is just a side story … I guess you could call it a spin off. I have been thinking about this idea ever since I was working on Survivors and finally have decided to make it. It is a short story as it is not meant to be long.

Yes this is tied to Survivors which is a story I already completed. Feel free to check it out.

This can be read alone but if you have read Survivors it maybe will make things a little easier to understand possibly.

WARNING! SOME THINGS PEOPLE MAY FIND DISTURBING OR SCARY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Anyways …..

For those that have read Survivors I'll let you know that happens in the time skip before the three's deaths.

Enjoy this little story.

Mello.

The once a year Whammy's invention competition is coming up.

The event is when each orphan has a chance to try to create something then to present it.

Almost like a science fair.

Mello and Matt are hanging in Mello's room.

Mello is on his bed laying back but slightly propped up to safely eat his chocolate bar.

Matt is sitting on the ground sitting crossed legged with his back against the bed.

"So what are you thinking of making?" Mello asks the other in between taking a bite of his chocolate.

"Well there is one thing that I want to try." Matt hums. "I want to see if it's possible to create a machine to take us to another dimension."

Mello freezes just before biting down on his chocolate. He lowers his chocolate bar and turns to look to Matt. "Are you serious?"

Matt turns his head enough to look to Mello. "Yup. If it doesn't work out I'll come up with something."

Mello slightly rolls his eyes and goes back to chilling while eating chocolate. "You play too many video games."

Matt just chuckles and turns away pulling out his DS.

Time skip to the presentation of the things created.

Everyone is in the common room except for some teachers who are elsewhere probably getting some work done so only three adults are in the room.

Matt has wheeled in a machine with a keyboard and it really looks scientific with what appears to be satellite dishes that are placed in a circle at the top facing downwards at an angle. He begins setting up everything for the demonstration that is going to happen soon. "Please work." He mummers as he strokes the connecting rod of metal keeping the main part of the machine to the dishes. He spent so much time working on it that he didn't have time to test it. He glances back and sees that the judges who are Rodger and two randomly chosen teachers are getting ready. He whips his head back to his machine. "Let's do this." He turns to stand to wait.

The judges head over to him since he is the closest one that is ready.

"Well. Matt." Rodger says as they arrive. "What do you have for us?"

Matt grins. "I built a machine to lead into other dimensions." He says feeling pumped up and excited now.

The three judges write down what it does before looking back.

"Well. Does it work?" One of the teaches asks.

Matt moves to the keyboard and types in some commands to make a lever come up. He glances to them with a smile. "Let's see."

The other orphans come over curious.

Matt turns to the screen as he types on the keyboard then reaches for the lever pausing. "Prepare yourselves." He says then he pushes the lever upwards.

There is some whrring noises and the satellite dishes begin to glow a purplish blue color like in some scientific movie.

The judges hold their clipboards a little harder feeling a rush of fear run up their spines.

But before anyone can say anything there is a flash of light that blinds everyone for a few moments then when they can see again …. This place isn't Whammys …. Or at least how they know it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

The group look around.

The place seems it was abandoned for quite some time now.

It looks to be the common room but abandoned looking.

"Where are we Matt?" Rodger turns to Matt.

"Either another dimension or the future." Matt says looking at the screen typing things. "I've never actually tested it."

"Well can you get us back?" Rodger asks.

Matt pauses. "This thing doesn't have enough power. Something went wrong. We crossed dimensions but the machine needs energy."

"So let's find an outlet." Rodger says looking around.

"I doubt that any electricity is here." Matt says ducking under the keyboard panel to pull out a leather strap he had made to help him carry his machine around. He straps it to himself. "And besides." He looks up with a grin. "We can see what another dimension is like." He takes the lead and everyone follows him. "I managed to get us to the dimension next to ours." He explains as they walk. "However to travel backwards turns out we will need more energy than I thought."

They leave Whammy's house pushing open the gate … Only for it to fall off.

"Well let's get to the city." Rodger says.

The group now lead by Rodger head for the city.

Everyone looks around at the path.

It looks like something happened here like maybe a fight or something but no one can say with full certainty.

They make it but have to stop when they see the state of the city.

It is ruin, cars abandoned and some cars are even flipped over or look like they almost crashed together with some just sitting parked wherever they were parked before being abandoned.

The cars just sitting there not parked have one or more doors open like they were abandoned in a hurry.

Everything looks to be deserted and the air feels almost dusty.

Some notice that a few garages are at least about half open or so.

"What happened here?" Rodger wonders.

The group cautiously moves into the abandoned city as they look around at the abandoned places.

It definitely looks like some kind of fight went on here before things became abandoned.

The group stops when they hear something behind them. They turn a little slowly but there appears to be nothing there.

Matt whimpers in fear. "Maybe this machine wasn't a good idea."

A shadow comes up encasing Matt in it and a few others.

Matt turns to look to it and his eyes widen at what he sees.

It's some sort of scaly beast like things that look like an ugly mix of crab, beast and human. It has the little legs and body of the crab, that is enlarged to fit their much bigger body; it also has two slightly longer little legs that seem to be three fingered hands as they have legs that look to be in the same way but the legs are longer and they have holes for their mouth with little legs all around the hole as if to act as some kind of lips maybe teeth as well. It's eyes seem to be small but they have four eyes though you can't really see the color of them and their scales are quite a dark brown in color.

Matt screams in terror and everyone else turns only to spot the beast.

The beast roars and the group dashes off in the opposite direction as the beast chases after them.

They head for the woods finding a path and run into them with Rodger telling them to stay as a group.

Suddenly they have to stop as the trees are now too thick to stay as a group.

They turn as the beast slows down seeming to sense it has them trapped.

The beast makes a gurgling noise as the adults move in front of the kids. It begins to advance a little slower.

Suddenly there is a noise from behind the Whammy's.

The beast raises it's head as if to try to see what made the noise.

Two figures rush past the Whammy's and skid to a stop only to raise the strange weapons they have.

The Whammy's gasp when they see that the two are Mello and Near …. Just from this dimension.

Near is wearing a grey t-shirt and tinted blue pants with dirty white runners.

Mello is wearing a dark brown t-shirt with black pants and black runners.

The two definitely look at least a little older than the Whammy's Mello and Near.

Mello and Near from this world fire their weapons blasting the beast in flames. They stop at just the right time.

The beast is burnt and it opens it's mouth only for a small puff of smoke to appear then it just falls backwards probably dead.

Three more figures rush out behind the Whammy's to ahead of them.

One is the Matt from this world who is wearing a darkly colored red and blue stripped shirt with a fuzzy vest and jean colored blue pants with black runners. He also has the weapon strapped to his back that was used to burn the beast.

The other two are obviously much younger.

"Yay! Another one down for the count." The eldest of the two younger ones cheers. She is still obvious younger than the four; she has ginger hair that goes to her jaw but is messily cut and looks like it is wind swept slightly like when you move back fast enough with most of the windswept being in the front. She has a black pirate hat with yellow lining on the edges, two pirate skulls on the flaps that seem to have been folded upwards like a true pirate hat and a blue feather sticking out of the right skull. She has dark grey fabric with a pirate skull each on her upper arms with the one on her right is closer to her elbow and the one on her left is closer to her shoulder. She is wearing a mahogany tightfitting tank top that if she was older it would show a little of her cleavage and the design is a faded in color red pirate skull. She has blood red pants what only have front pockets that are black. She has black tie up that go a little past her ankles boots that have a clipped closed pocket each on the outer side and a zipped up zipper on each inner side. Her amber eyes sparkle with mischief.

The other is a male who is younger than the female. He has sandy blonde hair pulled back into a small ponytail, slightly tan skin unlike the females more pale skin and he has turquoise eyes. He looks more shy. He is wearing dark purple shorts that go to his knees, light brown kid sneakers and a dark brown slightly baggy t-shirt. He hasn't said anything as he sticks by the girl.

"Wow that was amazing!" Whammy's Matt says impressed.

The five from this world turn to the Whammy's.

"I take it you're from another world." This worlds Mello speaks.

"Yeah." Rodger says. "Our Matt built a machine that took us here. Yet we don't have enough power to get home."

"Oh wow you invented a dimension machine?" This worlds Matt gasps. "That's cool."

This worlds Mello and Near put their weapons away on their backs.

"Well what kind of energy do you need?" This worlds Near asks.

"This world isn't for the weak hearted or anyone who cannot defend themselves." This worlds Mello says in warning. "It'll be better for you to get home as soon as possible."

"Well if I can find a ton of electricity I should be able to get it working." Whammy's Matt says. "But the town probably has no electricity left."

"Well there is no choice." This worlds Near says. "There is no place that is not abandoned. This world is under war. Us against the beasts."

"How many are there of you?" Whammy's Mello asks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

"You are currently looking at the only ones that we know of so far. I'm sure you know the three of us but the two kids are Kaori and Igneous." This worlds Mello explains and each of the younger ones react to their name. "We've been under war against the beasts for a long time now. To survive you'll need to work with us and each other. No matter what differences or grudges." He looks dead serious. "It is the only way to survive." He turns to the other survivors. "Let's get going." He says and the survivors take the lead with the Whammy's following.

The Whammy's notice something that seems off to them.

This worlds Mello and Near are actually walking side by side and are working together to try to figure out the best spot that should have enough power for the machine to get going.

Kaori, the girl, and Igneous, the boy, are playing a game of chase or tag as they walk.

This worlds Matt joins in the other two's conversation.

"So you work together." Rodger says.

This worlds Mello looks back over his shoulder. "Of course. The more time you spend here the more you will understand why we have all banded together. We look out for each other because we only have each other left. In this war the beasts will have you for a snack if you are not careful. They may even turn you into one of them."

"How do they do that?" Whammy's Mello asks.

This worlds Matt this time looks back. "You don't want to know." He says then looks where he is going.

"Will they actually eat us?" Linda whimpers.

"If given the chance then yes." This worlds Mello says then turns to look ahead again.

This sends chills of fear through the Whammy's.

They end up back in the city but the group ahead stops making the rest stop too.

"In the alley." This worlds Near hisses quietly.

"What why?" Rodger asks.

But the five are already pretty much in the nearest alley.

The Whammy's have a view of whats going on that makes their eyes widen.

A human with a sliced throat thanks to a beast stumbles backwards only to fall back and for a beast to burst out of it.

Other beasts nearby rush to get any of the humans remains to eat except for any bones.

In terror and some even feeling sick from the sight the Whammy's duck into the alley staying behind the five.

"Stay quiet." This world's Matt warns them quietly as he is closest.

"Did you know what was happening?" Rodger whispers.

"Yes. We will explain later." This worlds Matt says seemingly unfazed by what happened.

The Whammy's have so many questions but wait till it is safe as they stay as quiet as they can.

This worlds Near slightly peers around the corner and watches for a few moments.

The Whammy's are too frightened to say anything.

After a few moments longer this worlds Near turns back to the others.

"They have left."

The group moves out from the alley.

Sure enough the beasts are gone.

The Whammy's see that the five are not actually affected by what happened.

"It doesn't bother you?" Linda asks.

This worlds Mello turns to them. "We've seen things like that many times before. But that's only a snowflake of the things we've seen and been through with the beasts." He explains. "It doesn't actually really bother us anymore."

"The closest to it bothering any of us you'll get will be me and the two younger ones." This worlds Matt says. "But you live in this kind of world you get used to it."

The Whammy's obviously want to get home more than ever now.

"Come on." This worlds Mello takes the lead. "Let's get you that energy so you can go home." He says as he walks. "And when you do go back remember to be happy for the peace that you have." He glances back. "You never know when it could end." He turns back to where he is going. He moves closer to Near and they link hands.

The Whammy's don't question the two's movements.

The five lead the Whammy's to a big building.

"This place should hold enough for you to get home." This worlds Matt says as he glances back to the Whammy's.

The two Matt's head to get it hooked up to the electricity of the building.

"How long have you been fighting these beasts?" Rodger asks.

"It's been so long we've kind of lost track." This worlds Near explains. "It's been at least a year or two now."

"Wow." Rodger gasps.

"Yes!" Whammy's Matt says as the building has just enough power to get them home.

The group heads over to the machine as the survivors back off.

Rodger and the others turn to the survivors.

"Thank you for helping us. And are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Rodger asks.

"This place may seem like a dump and it may be a hard life but it is home to us." This worlds Near says. "Don't worry about us. We will be fine. You on the other hand will be safer back where you came from."

"Well good luck." Rodger says then Matt boots up the machine sending them home.

The Whammy's are shaken up and they do their best to go back to normal but for a while almost all were haunted by what they witnessed happen in the other world that they never thought they'd see.

The end.

AN:

As I said short story. I just have been having this idea for so long I finally decided to get it done.

Hope you enjoyed.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Mello.


End file.
